Mini-Maximum Trouble
"Mini-Maximum Trouble" is the thirty-eighth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 6, 2019, and is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Synopsis When Fred runs into a string of bad luck, Megan reveals to Hiro that she's trying to uncover the true identities of Big Hero 6 for her school's newspaper. Plot The gang dines at Lucky Cat Café when Wasabi panics over spilled salt. Wasabi spills that he has an uncontrollable fear of superstition, so Fred resolves to help him disprove it. Hiro then receives a phone call from Megan letting him know she is trying to figure out the real identities of Big Hero 6 for her school newspaper. The rest of the team hopes Megan won't figure it out. Fred undergoes a superstition obstacle course for Wasabi to watch with Mini-Max helping. This sets off a chain reaction that breaks a water pipe Mini-Max tries to close but gets flooded with water. Fred has Mini-Max dry with rice, though the robot starts behaving erratically. Meanwhile, Hiro pays a visit to Megan who is making progress in her investigation. Hiro tries to get Megan to change her mind, but Megan refuses to give up on the story. After Hiro gives Fred a call on the situation, Fred heads towards the comic shop for a solution when the porch roof suddenly falls down on him then consequently dodging a falling shelf and a runaway tram. Fred concludes Wasabi was right about bad luck. Fred retrieves his Fredmeleon suit to stop the tram with Big Hero 6. Afterward, Megan appears and presses them for questions but Big Hero 6 flees the scene. When Fred panics about his bad luck, Wasabi tells Fred he needs to find a good luck charm to reverse the bad luck. Fred finds a coin which alleviates his worries, but shortly after he trips and is knocked out. At Hiro's house, Megan shows up asking Hiro to decrypt security footage she found of Fred changing into his suit. Hiro reluctantly enhances the footage, where he notices Mini-Max in the video. Somewhere else, Fred awakens tied up in an abandoned construction site. Mini-Max suddenly appears and reveals he was responsible for all of Fred's incidents. Fred realizes the water damage switched Mini-Max's personality chip to villainy. After receiving a video of Mini-Max and Fred's, Big Hero 6 head to Mini-Max's hideout. Mini-Max traps Hiro and Baymax while Honey, Wasabi, and Go Go escape from a falling elevator. Fred manages to free himself from bondage and summons his Fredmeleon suit. Mini-Max then takes Honey Lemon's chem-purse and incapacitates everyone until Fred ambushes him and douses him with water to shortcircuit the robot. Hiro then takes Mini-Max back to SFIT and repairs him, and makes the robot water-proof. Hiro checks in with Megan again, and she reveals that she has pinpointed three areas where Big Hero 6 frequent: SFIT, Lucky Cat Cafe, and Krei Tech. Chief Cruz congratulates Megan and takes a picture of Megan's findings to help him with unmasking Big Hero 6. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Megan Cruz Supporting Cast *Chief Cruz Villains *Mini-Max (malfunction) Other *Mochi *Obake (mentioned) *Momakase (mentioned) *Krei (mentioned) *Professor Granville (mentioned) *Globby (picture) *Mr. Sparkles (picture) *Heathcliff *Yokai (mentioned) *Kentucky Kaiju (picture) *Skymax Trivia *Wasabi is revealed to be superstitious, though is in denial. Gallery Screenshots Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble.png Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-3.png Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-4.png Megan call.jpg Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-5.png Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-7.png Black cat.jpg Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-9.png Mini-Max water.jpg Rice jar.jpg GlobbyMMT.jpg Megan's research.jpg Chief.jpg Megan conspiracy wall.jpg Cookies.jpg Heathcliff porch.jpg Fred Skymax run.jpg Fred changes in alley.jpg Blue Skymax.jpg Enter Fredmeleon.jpg Fredmeleon pulled.jpg Fred hanging on.jpg Honeypurse.jpg Go Go saves old woman.jpg Megan Go Go.jpg Great.jpg Hiro Magnets.jpg Magnetic wire.jpg Megan photographs Hiro.jpg Megan Wasabi and Honey.jpg Let's roll.jpg Megan Fred.jpg Fred vanishes.jpg Injured Fred.jpg Wasabi and Fred.jpg Coin on street.jpg Wasabi Mini-Maximum Trouble-17.png Angel Fred.jpg Wings disappear.jpg Kentucky Kaiju Returns to the Midwest.jpg Hiro works on fist.jpg Megan hoodie.jpg Hiro no hoodie.jpg Please.jpg Fred on footage.jpg Mini-Max alley.jpg Mini-Max villain.jpg Mini-Max corrupted.jpg Tied Fred.jpg Evil Minimax 1.jpg Evil Minimax 3.jpg Evil Minimax 2.jpg Evil Minimax 4.jpg Rice attack.jpg Mini-Maximum Villainy.jpg Mini-Max evil armour.jpg Driving.jpg Hiro and Baymax find Fred.jpg Fred marker face.jpg Pinned Baymax.jpg Trapped Hiro.jpg MiniEvil.jpg Mini-Max takes fist.jpg Close the elevator.jpg Trapped in elevator.jpg Mini-Max scares Wasabi.jpg Mini-Max steals gauntlet.jpg Mini-Max blade.jpg Fred calls Skymax.jpg Baymax saved.jpg Evil Mini-Max sitting.jpg BH5MMT.jpg Wasabi Mini-Max.jpg MiniMax steals purse.jpg Mini-Max splashed.jpg Mini-Max defeated.jpg Repaired Mini-Max.jpg Tears of joy.jpg Fred cry.jpg Mini-Max air.jpg BH6 tracked.jpg Concerned Hiro.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes